


we're all in this together

by Drhair76



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual E.J. Caswell, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Gina Porter, M/M, Read to find out!, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series), ash and big red are the only ppl worth living for, ash deserves a medal; instead i'll just give her a girlfriend, carlos and seb are goals, carlos rlly took away everyone's rights with this one, do i redeem the adults in ricky's life or do i make them even worse?, ej talk about your feelings challenge, fuck canon (but lowkey tho), gina deserves the world; instead i'll give her happiness, gina said: lesbian rights, nini and ej pine like experts, nini and gina friendship, no rlly. yall have got to stop, protective ej, ricky said: gina rights, ricky's mom lowkey sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: (10:36 am) rickrolled: the fact that ppl think I'm straiht smh(10:37 am) ginaballerina: straiht(10:37 am) queenofpop: straiht(10:37 am) ni-naptime: straiht(10:37 am) clifford: straihtor, the groupchat fic with (minimal) plot that no one asked for :D
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell, Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter & Carlos Rodriguez, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. welcome to the rainbow club!

**Author's Note:**

> queenofpop: kourtney  
> rickrolled: ricky  
> ni-naptime: nini  
> e-jamming: ej  
> gleekingout: carlos  
> moo! : seb  
> ginaballerina: gina  
> Clifford: big red  
> roboash: ash

**gleekingout** added **queenofpop, e-jamming, ginaballerina, ni-naptime, roboash, clifford, moo!, and rickrolled** into a chat

**gleekingout** renamed the chat to _loving theater on main_

(10:35 am) **gleekingout** : hello gays!

(10:35 am) **gleekingout** : and gina, ej and ricky

(10:36 am) **moo!** : hi babe!

(10:36 am) **gleekingout** : <3

(10:36 am) **rickrolled** : ...

(10:36 am) **rickrolled** : the fact that ppl think I'm straiht smh

(10:37 am) **ginaballerina** : straiht

(10:37 am) **queenofpop** : straiht

(10:37 am) **ni-naptime** : straiht

(10:37 am) **clifford** : straiht

(10:38 am) **rickrolled** : BIG RED, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL

(10:38 am) **clifford** : sorry, people who can't spell dont have righs 

(10:38 am) **e-jamming** : righs

(10:38 am) **gleekingout** : righs

(10:38 am) **ginaballerina** : righs

(10:38 am) **queenofpop** : red, your rights have been officially revoked 

(10:39 am) **rickrolled** : it's okay, we can both have no rights tOGETHER

(10:39 am) **clifford** : <3

(10:40 am) **gleekingout** : wait a sec

(10:40 am) **gleekingout** : can we revisit ricky not being straight??

(10:40 am) **gleekingout** : is my gaydar broken??

(10:41 am) **rickrolled** : haha no! it's honestly a pretty recent realization? like,,,,,a month ago recent? 

(10:41 am) **moo!** : congrats! 

(10:41 am) **roboash** : welcome to the rainbow crew!

(10:41 am) **ni-naptime** : yeah, I'm really proud of you for telling us! I know it can be hard and I also hope you know we love you very much!

(10:42 am) **rickrolled** : shit I'm gonna cry in chem

(10:42 am) **gleekingout** : me too nini wtf 

(10:42 am) **queenofpop** : wait....

(10:43 am) **queenofpop** : who was your gay awakening?

(10:43 am) **rickrolled** : bi awakening but....

(10:43 am) **gleekingout** : 👀

(10:43 am) **moo!** : 👀

(10:43 am) **roboash** : 👀

(10:44 am) **rickrolled** : seen at 10:44 am

(10:44 am) **gleekingout** : I WILL NOT BE IGNORED BOWEN

(10:44 am) **gleekingout** : I WILL MAKE A SOLO DANCE FOR YOU FOR THE NEXT MUSICAL IF YOU DON'T RESPOND

(10:44 am) **clifford** : oof

(10:45 am) **rickrolled** : gina?

(10:45 am) **ginaballerina** : yes ricky?

(10:45 am) **rickrolled** : can you help me learn Carlos' solo dance for the next musical? 

(10:45 am) **gleekingout** : GINA DONT YOU DARE-

(10:45 am) **ginaballerina** : sorry Carlos, but ricky is hopeless

(10:45 am) **rickrolled** : 🤪🤪

(10:46 am) **gleekingout** : I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS

(10:46 am) **gleekingout** : THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA 

(10:46 am) **rickrolled** : read at 10:46 am

(10:46 am) **ginaballerina** : read at 10:46 am

(10:46 am) **gleekingout** : I rlly hate it here

...

_ni-naptime > queenofpop_

(10:50 am) **ni-naptime** : hey, do gina and ricky seem....close to you?

(10:50 am) **queenofpop** : yeah

(10:50 am) **queenofpop** : but I think we all are tbh

(10:50 am) **queenofpop** : why?

(10:51 am) **ni-naptime** : idk I guess I'm just...

(10:51 am) **ni-naptime** : ricky didn't tell me that he was bi

(10:52 am) **ni-naptime** : I mean, I know he didn't Have to but I don't know. even tho we're not dating, I'm still his best friend right? 

(10:52 am) **queenofpop** : well, you're right that he didn't have to tell you, but maybe he just felt weird about telling you

(10:52 am) **queenofpop** : I mean, a month ago everything between you guys was really weird you know? 

(10:52 am) **queenofpop** : maybe he didn't feel like he should tell you?? 

(10:53 am) **ni-naptime** : yeah maybe

(10:53 am) **queenofpop** : I mean, if you really want to know, you should text him and ask

(10:53 am) **queenofpop** : it couldn't hurt?

(10:54 am) **ni-naptime** : ugh you're so right

(10:54 am) **ni-naptime** : why are you always right?

(10:54 am) **queenofpop** : sometimes it's hard being burdened with such greatness 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna be lowkey ignoring canon? in this universe, ricky didn't say ily to nini at the end of the season and ej didn't end up stealing nini's phone- although they still broke up. 
> 
> gina and ricky are just as close as they are in the show and every other couple remains intact! 
> 
> also, gina's mom didn't have to move away at the end of the season because I said so and gina deserves happiness!


	2. ej has feelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12:32 pm) rickrolled: IS THERE A WATER POLO GAME TODAY?
> 
> (12:34 pm) e-jamming: ....
> 
> (12:34 pm) e-jamming: mayhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: ricky loves saying ily to his friends!!!

_loving theater on main_

(12:32 pm) **rickrolled** : WAIT

(12:32 pm) **rickrolled** : EJ

(12:32 pm) **rickrolled** : IS THERE A WATER POLO GAME TODAY?

(12:34 pm) **e-jamming** : ....

(12:34 pm) **e-jamming** : mayhaps

(12:34 pm) **e-jamming** : why?

(12:34 pm) **rickrolled** : uH

(12:35 pm) **rickrolled** : no reason!

(12:35 pm) **e-jamming** : now I'm rlly nervous 

(12:35 pm) **e-jamming** : what do you have planned 

(12:36 pm) **rickrolled** : WHAT? NOTHING HAHA

(12:36 pm) **rickrolled** : okAy bYE

(12:36 pm) **ginaballerina** : I'm praying for you ej 

(12:37 pm) **e-jamming** : BOWEN, WE EAT LUNCH TOGETHER. I WILL FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON

(12:37 pm) **rickrolled** : read at 12:37 pm

(12:38 pm) **roboash** : rip @ ej

(12:38 pm) **roboash** : he was great while he lasted. but unfortunately, his time has come

(12:38 pm) **ginaballerina** : rip

(12:38 pm) **gleekingout** : rip

(12:38 pm) **clifford** : rip

(12:38 pm) **e-jamming** : IM NOT DEAD

(12:38 pm) **roboash** : sometimes I can still hear his voice :(

...

_rickrolled > queenofpop_

(12:43 pm) **rickrolled** : do you have the stuff?

(12:45 pm) **queenofpop** : yeah, meet me in the art room?

(12:45 pm) **rickrolled** : cool omw

(12:45 pm) **queenofpop** : also quick question! has nini talked to you yet?

(12:46 pm) **rickrolled** : what?

(12:46 pm) **rickrolled** : talked to me? what's wrong? is she okay?

(12:46 pm) **queenofpop** : everything's okay! 

(12:46 pm) **queenofpop** : just forget I said anything!

(12:47 pm) **rickrolled** : KOURTNEY

(12:47 pm) **rickrolled** : YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME

(12:47 pm) **rickrolled** : I JABE AXIEYT 

(12:48 pm) **queenofpop** : listen ricky, I PROMISE that nothing is wrong. and she isn't upset with you. everything is okay and if it wasn't I wouldn't let her keep it from you okay?

(12:49 pm) **rickrolled** : ok. okay

(12:49 pm) **queenofpop** : now hurry up and get in here before lunch is over!

...

_loving theater on main_

(1:05 pm) **e-jamming** : nervous because ricky wasnt at lunch check

(1:05 pm) **gleekingout** : what songs should I play at your funeral ej?

(1:06 pm) **e-jamming** : literally anything from Les Mis

(1:06 pm) **e-jamming** : I can't believe I'm going to die young and at the hands of a skater boi

(1:07 pm) **rickrolled** : you WISH you could die at the hands of this skater boi!

(1:07 pm) **e-jamming** : ...

(1:07 pm) **e-jamming** : what does that even MEAN

(1:08 pm) **rickrolled** : oop! gtg! trig is calling me!

(1:09 pm) **ginaballerina** : yet again we say rip to evan jackson, the captain of the water polo team and the captain of our hearts

(1:09 pm) **e-jamming** : MY NAME IS NOT EVAN

...

_rickrolled > ni-naptime _

(1:53 pm) **rickrolled** : hey. um, I don't know whether I'm stepping out of 'bounds' here but I just wanted to check in and make sure that everything was okay and that remind you that you can always come to me if anything is wrong! I know things have been a bit,,,awkward btw us recently but you're still my bestfriend and I love you nini 

(1:56 pm) **ni-naptime** : ricky, you're the WORST 

(1:56 pm) **ni-naptime** : I had to go to the bathroom bc I started CRYING 

(1:56 pm) **ni-naptime** : I love you too! and of course I'd come to you if there is anything really wrong, esp with us! 

(1:57 pm) **rickrolled** : good! 

(1:58 pm) **ni-naptime** : actually, I did have a question though

(1:58 pm) **ni-naptime** : this might sound weird? 

(1:58 pm) **ni-naptime** : but I was just wondering if anything I did made you feel uncomfortable with coming out to me?

(1:59 pm) **rickrolled** : no!

(1:59 pm) **rickrolled** : no, of course not!

(1:59 pm) **rickrolled** : honestly it was all me!

(1:59 pm) **rickrolled** : idk this may not make sense but it was easier to come out to someone that didn't know me so well? someone that I didn't have so much,,,,idk history with?

(2:00 pm) **ni-naptime** : someone like gina?

(2:00 pm) **rickrolled** : yeah

(2:00 pm) **rickrolled** : idk I just felt like it would hurt less if she had a bad reaction 

(2:00 pm) **ni-naptime** : yeah that does make sense

(2:00 pm) **ni-naptime** : well, I'm really glad you told me at all and I'm always here for you if you need me

(2:01 pm) **rickrolled** : thanks nini 

(2:01 pm) **rickrolled** : actually, can you help me with something?

...

_loving theater on main_

(3:37 pm) **e-jamming** : still nervous check

(3:38 pm) **queenofpop** : ej aren't you supposed to be out of the Locker room by now?

(3:38 pm) **e-jamming** : ....

(3:38 pm) **e-jamming** : mayhaps...

(3:38 pm) **roboash** : get OUT here already! then you can finally stop being nervous!

(3:38 pm) **e-jamming** : if I end up dead because of this, carlos and seb are the only ones allowed to plan my funeral 

(3:40 pm) **moo!** : :D

(3:40 pm) **e-jamming** : okay HERE I COME

(3:43 pm) **e-jamming** : ARE-

(3:43 PM) **e-jamming** : ARE YOU ALL WEARING SHIRTS WITH MY FACE ON THEM

(3:43 pm) **ginaballerina** : YEP

(3:43 pm) **moo!** : yes!

(3:43 pm) **ni-naptime** : YEAH

(3:44 pm) **e-jamming** : I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH

(3:44 pm) **roboash** : it was all Ricky's idea! I wish I had thought of it tbh

(3:44 pm) **gleekingout** : WE ALSO HAVE SIGNS

(3:44 pm) **gleekingout** : idk how water polo works so mine just says SWIM! 

(3:45 pm) **e-jamming** : EKQOSJ

(3:45 PM) **e-jamming** : I Think I'm Having Feelings. 

(3:45 pm) **ni-naptime** : :) yay!

(3:45 pm) **e-jamming** : oh, gtg! coach is yelling for me!

(3:47 pm) **rickrolled** : good luck! 

...

_gleekingout > ginaballerina _

(4:09 pm) **gleekingout** : I am SEEING

(4:10 pm) **ginaballerina** : THANK GOD I THOUGHT I WAS THW ONLY ONE

(4:10 pm) **gleekingout** : NOPE NOPE NOPE

(4:10 pm) **gleekingout** : MY EYE IS OPEN

...

_e-jamming > rickrolled_

(6:03 pm) **e-jamming** : hey, thanks for the t shirts at the game today

(6:03 pm) **e-jamming** : I've never had someone do something like that for me before and I really appreciate it

(6:05 pm) **rickrolled** : oh it was no problem 

(6:05 pm) **rickrolled** : it was really nice to watch you play! 

(6:05 pm) **rickrolled** : you looked really good!

(6:05 pm) **rickrolled** : I MEAN- YOU LOOKED REALLY GOOD IN THE WATER. WHEN YOU WERE PLAYING. IN THE WATER. IN THE GAME. 

(6:06 pm) **e-jamming** : lol 

(6:06 pm) **e-jamming** : thanks! 

(6:06 pm) **e-jamming** : no but really, I'm so glad we're friends!

(6:06 pm) **rickrolled** : me too!

...

_rickrolled > ginaballerina_

(6:07 pm) **rickrolled** : GINA I NEED HELP N O W

...

_e-jamming > roboash_

(6:07 pm) **e-jamming** : ASHLYN CALL ME RIGHT N O W


	3. queen gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6:09 pm) rickrolled: okay okay. so you know how I'm like a crazy dumb disaster?
> 
> (6:10 pm) ginaballerina: not dumb, but definitely crazy. go on

_rickrolled > ginaballerina_

(6:09 pm) **ginaballerina** : ricky?

(6:09 pm) **ginaballerina** : what's up?

(6:09 pm) **rickrolled** : okay okay. so you know how I'm like a crazy dumb disaster?

(6:10 pm) **ginaballerina** : not dumb, but definitely crazy. go on

(6:10 pm) **rickrolled** : okay fine not dumb

(6:10 pm) **rickrolled** : (at least not all the time)

(6:10 pm) **rickrolled** : well, a little while ago, I realized I was a crazy dumb BISEXUAL disaster 

(6:10 pm) **rickrolled** : and it was all due to a certain someone

(6:11 pm) **ginaballerina** : ej?

(6:11 pm) **rickrolled** : ...

(6:11 pm) **rickrolled** : how'd you know??

(6:12 pm) **ginaballerina** : well, going based off of my previous experience with you and crushes, you like to go big or go home

(6:12 pm) **ginaballerina** : trying out for the school musical for Nini? making t-shirts with Ej's face on them? 

(6:12 pm) **rickrolled** : ....once I made a huge banner for big Red celebrating an A on his chem quiz

(6:12 pm) **ginaballerina** : inch resting

(6:13 pm) **rickrolled** : OKAY BUT THAT ISNT THE POINT

(6:13 pm) **rickrolled** : I NEED ADVICE

(6:13 pm) **rickrolled** : BECAUSE IM STILL NOT OVER NINI

(6:13 pm) **ginaballerina** : ah

(6:13 pm) **ginaballerina** : this calls for backup

_ginaballerina_ added _rickrolled_ , _gleekingout_ , and _moo!_ to **pls help**

(6:15 pm) **ginaballerina** : there is a situation

(6:15 pm) **gleekingout** : 👀

(6:16 pm) **gleekingout** : situation as in 'ms-jen-has-a-secret-past-and-we-need-to-help-save-her-job' or as in 'what-do-i-wear-to-school-tmr'

(6:16 pm) **rickrolled** : love that range

(6:17 pm) **ginaballerina** : situation as in 'ricky-is-a-bi-disaster-and-needs-guidance'

(6:17 pm) **gleekingout** : YES

(6:17 pm) **gleekingout** : I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS EVER SINCE YOU CAME OUT

(6:17 pm) **rickrolled** : so...like...two days?

(6:17 pm) **gleekingout** : the longest two days of my life

(6:18 pm) **gleekingout** : i'm going to assume that this bi panic is about Ej and Nini?

(6:18 pm) **rickrolled** : does EVERYONE know?

(6:18 pm) **gleekingout** : just me and seb

(6:18 pm) **moo!** : and that's only because we are top tier!

(6:19 pm) **gleekingout** : yep yep yep 

(6:19 pm) **ginaballerina** : i figured it out because i have a sixth sense

(6:19 pm) **rickrolled** : sigh

(6:20 pm) **gleekingout** : okay first!

_gleekingout_ renamed **pls help** to **queen gaga**

(6:20 pm) **gleekingout** : since this is a mostly gay gc

(6:20 pm) **moo!** : yes!

(6:21 pm) **ginaballerina** : lol

(6:21 pm) **rickrolled** : queen gaga?

(6:21 pm) **gleekingout** : pls tell me you know who lady gaga is

(6:21 pm) **rickrolled** : ...

_gleekingout_ left **queen gaga**

_moo!_ added _gleekingout_ to **queen gaga**

(6:22 pm) **moo!** : so we have Two situations

(6:22 pm) **gleekingout** : My God Ricky

(6:22 pm) **gleekingout** : Im going to take pity on you because you are a baby gay

(6:23 pm) **rickrolled** : thank you?

(6:23 pm) **ginaballerina** : so what are we going to do abt this situation? 

(6:23 pm) **gleekingout** : well first we have to suss out the sitch

(6:23 pm) **rickrolled** : ....

(6:24 pm) **rickrolled** : am i supposed to know what that is? 

(6:24 pm) **rickrolled** : is this another lady gaga thing?

(6:24 pm) **ginaballerina** : jdkskdkskdk

(6:24 pm) **gleekingout** : NO

(6:25 pm) **gleekingout** : I mean, we need to subtly see if Ej feels the same way about you

(6:25 pm) **gleekingout** : we take this one step at a time! just like learning a new dance! 

(6:25 pm) **moo!:** my boyfriend is so Wise!

(6:25 pm) **gleekingout** : my boyfriend is so supportive! 

(6:26 pm) **rickrolled** : gay

(6:26 pm) **gleekingout** : do you even know troye sivan?

(6:26 pm) **rickrolled** : STOP BULLYING ME

_e-jamming_ > _roboash_

(6:30 pm) **e-jamming** : so i have to tell you something

(6:32 pm) **roboash** : yeah?

(6:32 pm) **e-jamming** : this doesn't change anything 

(6:32 pm) **e-jamming** : and it's not a big deal

(6:32 pm) **roboash** : omg

(6:33 pm) **roboash** : did you get someone pregnant?

(6:33 pm) **e-jamming** : What

(6:33 pm) **roboash** : ITS A VALID QUESTION

(6:33 pm) **roboash** : ESP WHEN YOU'RE ACTING SO CRYPTIC

(6:33 pm) **e-jamming** : W h a t 

(6:33 pm) **roboash** : did you??

(6:34 pm) **e-jamming** : no i didn't get someone pregnant

(6:34 pm) **e-jamming** : i think im bi 

(6:34 pm) **roboash** : OH

(6:34 pm) **roboash** : OHH OKAY

(6:35 pm) **roboash** : ...so no baby?

(6:35 pm) **e-jamming** : ASHLYN

(6:35 pm) **roboash** : just checking!

(6:35 pm) **roboash** : no. but i'm really proud of you and am glad you could tell me! 

(6:36 pm) **e-jamming** : thanks! i don't think i'm ready to tell anyone else yet tho

(6:36 pm) **roboash** : that's okay!

(6:36 pm) **roboash** : there's no pressure to come out!

(6:37 pm) **roboash** : but if there's a baby-

(6:37 pm) **e-jamming** : theres NO BABY

(6:37 pm) **roboash** : :)

(6:38 pm) **e-jamming** : thanks for not making this a big deal ash

(6:38 pm) **e-jamming:** don't tell anyone but I might love you or something 

(6:38 pm) **roboash:** AH

(6:38 pm) **roboash** : IVE BEEN BLESSED BY SOFT EJ

(6:39 pm) **roboash:** PRAISE TO THE POWERS THAT BE

(6:40 pm) **e-jamming:** Somehow you are simultaneously my favorite and least favorite cousin 

(6:40 pm) **roboash:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I headcanon that ricky had a crush on big red without knowing and he just came to the realization 😘


	4. dreamworks disk horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:14 am) queenofpop: maybe this boy has Layers
> 
> (11:14 am) ni-naptime: like an onion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my love for hsmtmts popping back up at the PERFECT time <3 how exciting

_rickrolled > ni-naptime _

(10:24 am) **rickrolled** : hey nini, did you want to hang out today? no pressure if you were busy! :) 

(10:29 am) **ni-naptime** : omg yeah I'd love to! 

(10:29 am) **ni-naptime** : it's been so long since we've just hung out together 

(10:30 am) **rickrolled** : yeah! 

(10:30 am) **rickrolled** : okay, literally don't worry about anything, I've already got it planned. Just meet me after school outside the gym

(10:31 am) **ni-naptime** : oh? 

(10:31 am) **rickrolled** : yep, it’s going to be an outing to end all outings

(10: 31 am) **rickrolled** : it’ll be so good that your socks will fall off

(10:32 am) **ni-naptime** : omg not my socks! 

(10:32 am) **rickrolled** : yes your socks [evil laugh] 

(10:32 am) **ni-naptime** : i'm so excited! 

_Ni-naptime > queenofpop _

(11:12 am) **ni-naptime** : when a boy asks to hang out and says he’ll plan everything what is your immediate reaction?

(11:13 am) **queenofpop** : eyeemoji 

(11:13 am) **ni-naptime** : okay great 

(11:13 am) **ni-naptime** : bc atm my whole soul is just one big eyeemoji 

(11:13 am) **queenofpop** : we’re talking abt ricky right? 

(11:14 am) **queenofpop** : because I WOULD say that I don't trust him to plan his own birthday party but then he went and planned ej's waterpolo surprise on a whim 

(11:14 am) **queenofpop** : maybe this boy has Layers

(11:14 am) **ni-naptime** : like an onion. 

(11:14 am) **queenofpop** : I'm filing an application for a new friend. I need someone who does not make Shrek references thank u 😌

(11:15 am) **ni-naptime** : you love me and my Shrek References <3 

_loving theater on main_

(11:16 am) **ni-naptime** : SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

(11:17 am) **clifford** : I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

(11:17 am) **ni-naptime** : SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD 

(11:17 am) **gleekingout** : eye- 

(11:18 am) **rickrolled** : not that I'm complaining but what 

(11:18 am) **queenofpop** : I am complaining. what. 

(11:18 am) **ni-naptime** : the shrek movies are the best movies ever made, next question 

(11:19 am) **gleekingout** : blink blink 

(11:19 am) **ginaballerina** : hm. that's an opinion. 

(11:19 am) **clifford** : *fact 

(11:19 am) **clifford** : she's Right actually. 

(11:20 am) **queenofpop** : feeling very skeptical in this chilis tonight 

(11:20 am) **gleekingout** : seconded 

(11:20 am) **rickrolled** : the kung fu panda slander happening….ugh 

(11:20 am) **roboash** : uh OH DISK HORSE 

(11:20 am) **e-jamming** : ash, please stop saying discourse like that. please I am begging on my knees 

(11:20 am) **roboash** : perish you fool, let the disk horse commence 

(11:21 am) **e-jamming** : :O >:l

(11:21 am) **rickrolled** : there is no disk horse to be FOUND !

(11:21 am) **e-jamming** : I am beGGING- 

(11:21 am) **rickrolled** : I just like kung fu panda 

(11:22 am) **moo!:** how to train your dragon is the best, you guys are just mean 

(11:22 am) **ginaballerina** : flashback to when I walked into the practice room and seb and Carlos were slow dancing to the httyd score. 

(11:22 am) **ni-naptime** : that is the cutest thing I have EVER heard oh my god 

(11:22 am) **gleekingout** : I just think that httyd made some Points. <3 

(11:23 am) **ginaballerina** : I just think that seblos made some points as they ALWAYS do 

(11:23 am) **gleekingout** : Gina being our number one stan, the taste JUMPED out 

(11:23 am) **moo**!: mwah gina 

(11:24 am) **rickrolled** : GINA AND SEBLOS APPRECIATION HOURS! 

(11:24 am) **queenofpop** : that is every hour white boy, get with the program ❣

(11:24 am) **rickrolled** : :)

(11:25 am) **roboash** : the disk horse has been defeated with LOVE 

(11:25 am) **e-jamming** : ASHLYN PLEASE- 

_ rickrolled > ni-naptime  _

(2:22 pm)  **rickrolled** : okay I'm outside the gym :)

(2:22 pm)  **ni-naptime** : omg I'm omw!

(2:22 pm)  **ni-naptime** : I'm so excited!! 

(2:23 pm)  **rickrolled** : good I think you're going to like the mystery location ~ 

(2:23 pm)  **ni-naptime** : as long as it isn't the skatepark 

(2:23 pm)  **rickrolled** : BOO! have faith nini! my taste is immaculate at all times 

(2:24 pm)  **ni-naptime** : Debatable 

(2:24 pm)  **ni-naptime** : EEK I SEE YOU :D

_ ni-naptime > queenofpop  _

(3:16 pm)  **ni-naptime** : kourt, have you ever been taken on a friendly hangout to an out of the way, vintage record shop and then halfway through playing with the radio and making your Friend laugh, you look up and realize, oh god I'm still in love with you and I don't think I ever stopped? 

(3:17 pm)  **queenofpop** : …

(3:17 pm)  **queenofpop** : holy shit girl. 

(3:17 pm)  **ni-naptime** : uh huh. yep. uh huh. yes. 

(3:17 pm)  **ni-naptime** : this is where my head is and WE'RE STILL HANGING OUT

(3:18 pm)  **ni-naptime** : HE'S ONLY GETTING CUTER THE LONGER THIS GOES ON 

(3:18 pm)  **queenofpop** : girl, keep your head 

(3:18 pm)  **queenofpop** : gossip session as SOON as you guys are done with your not-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date okay?

(3:18 pm)  **ni-naptime** : Ah OKAY!

(3:18 pm)  **ni-naptime** : omg gtg, he's getting us cake pops im- 

(3:19 pm)  **queenofpop** : oh god. the cake pop of DEATH! THAT'S WHERE PLATONIC FEELINGS GO TO DIE!! STAY ALIVE NINI!! 


End file.
